Happy Birthday, Victoire
by sjt1988
Summary: It's a birthday. Victoire is feeling down when Teddy shows her that her family loves her.


Today is my birthday. You know what I'm doing, sitting by the pond my grandparents' house. What crazy about my birthday is it of the final battle at Hogwarts where my Uncle Harry killed this bad wizard.

Today, I had to get up early so the whole family could go to Hogwarts. Mum had me dress in pink little dress. I don't think she know that I don't like pink. My parents didn't wish me a happy birthday.

When we got to Hogwarts, my cousins and I with Teddy had to sit quietly, while all the adults give speeches about the war and those who had died. I looked down to my cousins who were half-asleep. I looked at Teddy who was sitting on the other side of my cousins. He had a glazed look in his face. I looked back at the man who was talking as my eyes started to fall. I was asleep within five minutes of the start of this man speech.

After Hogwarts, we all went to the Burrow for lunch. The kitchen was quiet with all the grown ups in there. All the kids were running around outside.

I left them and went to my favorite place at the Burrow. I was sitting by the pond. "Happy Birthday." I said to myself. I sat there for I don't know how long until Teddy found me.

"Vic, have you been out here this whole time?" Teddy sat down next to me.

I looked up to his brown eyes. "Yes." I look back at the pond.

"Why?" Teddy asked. "We been looking for you."

"I thought no one would notice if I left." I put my feet in the water.

"I notice and your cousins and your brother and sister notice too." Teddy picked up a piece of grass.

"Sorry." Was all I could say to him?

"Vic, what is wrong?" Teddy knew me too well.

I feel the tears start to fall. "It's my birthday and no ones remembers." I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around my legs. I put my head into my legs and cry.

"Your wrong." Teddy got up. "Come with me." He held out his hand. I look up at Teddy with my tear face. He smiles and nods. "Trust me."

"Teddy, the last time I trusted you, I got a broken arm." I smile up to him.

"You didn't listen to me." He grabbed my hand and helps me up. He pulled me back to the Burrow. We get to the field where we play Quidditch and I see my cousins, my brother and sister with a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday.'

I ran over to them. "Thank you, you guys."

"Happy Birthday, Vic." Teddy said from behind her.

"Vic, sit down." Her cousin five-year-old cousin said. I took a seat. "It's time for presents." Rose was giving out orders.

My sister and brother came up first with their gift. I open it and found my favorite candy. Then came up Molly and Lucy, they gave me a book. They were Uncle Percy's kids. Fred and Roxanne were next they gave me some Weasley products from their father's store. The Potter kids got me some more candy. Rose and Hugo gave me some more candy. Last was Teddy and he gave her a blue teddy bear.

"Thank you." I said. "Who want to help me eat all this candy?" They all smiled and nodded their heads. We play games the rest of the afternoon.

We were called in for dinner. All of us didn't feel good; we looked at the food in front of us and turned green.

"What is wrong with you all? You never turn green when I put my food out." Grandma looked at us.

"I don't feel good, grandma." Hugo whined. Hugo threw up on the living room floor. Lily and Lucy were right after him. With a wave of her wand, it was all gone.

"Teddy, Vic what did you gave them?" Grandma didn't sound too happy.

"Candy." Teddy could only say that. If he said anymore the candy he ate would come right back up.

"Where did you get candy?" Grandma had her hands on her hips.

"Presents from my birthday." I told her with my hands on my tummy.

"Where did they get it from?" Grandma was not happy that we had candy before dinner.

"We don't know." Teddy said moaning. Grandma turns and walks back to the kitchen. We all just lay there, sick as dogs. It was a great birthday having to sit in the great hall at Hogwarts. Having too much candy with my cousins, my brother, my sister and Teddy. And getting in trouble for it. Happy Birthday, Victoire Weasley.


End file.
